Hope
by zevaah
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Zivas departure. It's a tiva story, fluff, no case-fic. How Tony deals with Ziva missing. Will she come back?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! I'm a really huge NCIS fan. Since I read fanfictions for some time now, I decided to try to write one. That means that this is my first fanfic, English is not my first language and it isn't betaed, so please excuse my mistakes.  
It takes place 2 years after Zivas departure, a world where Zoe Keates doesn't exist. And it's kinda fluffy, not the stuff I usually write but I just couldn't resist:D It is Tiva, and will have maybe about 4 chapters.  
Review please, I need to know if you'd like to read some more stuff written by me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

„Oh, come on," Tony DiNozzo muttered quietly. He stood outside of his apartment trying to open the door. This week at work had been pretty exhausting. Tony was tired as hell, he really needed the weekend. Finally, he found the right key to get access to his apartment and as soon as the door was opened, he threw his bag and jacket on the kitchen table. The only thing he wanted now was to get into his bed, to crawl under the warm sheet and sleep.

But when he lied there, alone, he could not bring himself to close his eyes. Once again, he recognized that his bed was much too big for him. He just wished someone would be laying there beside him. Not just anyone, actually. Tony knew exactly who should be with him. The person who has left him nearly two years ago, taking his heart with her. But Ziva David won't come back, Tony knew that. Still, he found himself thinking about her all the time recently. Whatever he did, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

His colleagues forced him to go to some dates. Tony DiNozzo, of all people, had to be forced to go see some women. But Tony couldn't stand one of them. They weren't Ziva, after all. Tony's gaze fell to his nightstand.

Since he knew that this will be one of those sleepless nights, he rolled over and opened the first drawer. The letters he wrote to Ziva shortly after her departure were kept there, and with a sigh, he took them and threw them onto his bed. Slowly, he opened one and began to read in the dim light from the lamp on the nightstand.

_Dear Ziva,  
I know you need this and you know that I really do respect your decision. But I miss you so much, Ziva, it is not the same here without you. Every day I ask myself if I did anything wrong, if it would have changed anything if I tried a little harder. I hope you come back soon, maybe it's selfish, no, I know it's selfish, but I need you. Please come back as soon as possible.  
In love,  
Tony_

The second one was written just a few weeks after the first one.

_Ziva,  
it's cold here without you. I want to feel you by my side, I need to know that you're safe. I want to protect you from whoever tries to hurt you. Abby says I'm acting strange since you've been gone. But I just can't smile anymore. It hurts like hell, Ziva. It has been too long without you. I don't want to keep you from doing what has to be done, but, I meant it, we could do it together. I would give anything to be by your side right now. When you come back, remind me to tell you that I love you. I do, Ziva, and I should have told you so much earlier. I don't dare to think about what happens if you never come back again. I want, I need you here. We all do. But I guess I do the most.  
Don't forget me,  
Tony_

If felt like a million years ago when he had written that. His hope that Ziva will come back had faded, he nearly lost it. The letters continued, at least two per month, until now. The last one was from last week.

After a boring day Tony drove aimless through the streets of Washington, until he stood outside her old apartment. The feeling almost killed him. He thought he could smell her, see her, but when he reached out, there was nothing. She wasn't there. That was when he decided to get over Ziva. "She won't come back", he said to himself, and wrote a last, painful letter.

Now, in the middle of the night, Tony was sure that he could never get over her. He tried, he really did, a few times, but it just didn't work out. Tony sat up, leaned against the wall, his legs still covered with the white blanket. He felt so empty, so lifeless. A single tear rolled over his cheek. He wiped it away and tried to calm his breath. He couldn't bear to regard the letters any longer, so he violently threw them back in the drawer.

Searching for a distraction, Tony went to his living room, got himself a cold drink and turned on the TV. When he was just about to watch the third movie, there was a soft knock at the door. It took a while for Tony to register that it was there. When he finally got up to open the door for his nightly visitor, the knocks had become more urgent. Wearily, Tony reached to the handle, but before he could bring it down, the door opened itself. Suddenly, Tony wasn't tired anymore. He tried to reach his weapon on the kitchen table, but then the door swung open and he stood face to face to the person outside the apartment. "Ziva", Tony whispered amazed.

* * *

Review? Thank you for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it:) I'm gonna post about 3 more chapters. I really didn't expect that much people to read the story, and I was really happy about those readers who reviewed. So, feel free to add some reviews:)

* * *

The look on Ziva's face was a mix between excitement and fear. She wasn't sure how Tony would react to her return. After all, it had been two years. During this time, Ziva had travelled. She had travelled to cities she had only seen at missions, always with an order in her back. She had visited places she already knew, but she saw them with different eyes. She had discovered plenty of new places, had met new people. The last city she had been to was Paris. She walked through streets she had walked through with Tony, she drank a coffee in the café across from the hotel they had stayed in. She found peace, and even if she missed her family in DC, five minutes ago, she would have said she didn't regret anything. Now, when she saw the hurt look on Tony's face, she wasn't so sure anymore. What if he found someone else? What if he moved on, deleted her from his life? Ziva knew that it was a lot to expect from him to wait such a long time. But she hoped, she hoped he would understand and they could start again.

Tony stared at Ziva. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. This couldn't be real. He imaged her return a lot, nevertheless he wasn't prepared. He didn't know what to say, so he reached out to touch her, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he felt her soft skin under his fingers, he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled her towards him and took her into his arms.

"You're real", he whispered, and he felt Ziva relaxing.

"I'm real", she said, her voice shaking. He wasn't angry. She felt relief flow through her body. With her face pressed to his chest, she could smell his scent she had missed so much. After a few minutes, Tony took a step back to see Zivas beautiful face.

"You're back?" he asked, "Like, forever?"

Ziva smiled. "As long as you'll take me", she answered.

The smile on Tonys face was the brightest she had ever seen. Then, finally, he bent down and captured his lips with hers. Their kiss was slow and loving. To Tony, it was wonderful. For the first time for two years, he felt absolutely happy. He couldn't believe his luck. His hand moved to her hair, deepening the kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance and he let her explore his mouth while he shoved them and her suitcase further into the apartment to close the door behind them. They stumbled to the next wall. While Tony captured Ziva between the wall and his body, Ziva grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt, wanting to get rid of it.

"Ziva, wait" he panted. Ziva looked up confused. Had she done anything wrong? Tony felt Zivas insecurity.

"I think we should… talk first" he tried to explain. "I want you, I really do, I mean I've waited for this moment since you've been gone, but a lot happened and I would… I just need to know how you were. Where you were."

"Okay, I understand." Ziva answered honestly. He was probably right, there was a lot to talk about. Tony took Zivas hand and they sat down at the couch. Ziva loved the way Tonys eyes seemed to shine, shine for her.

He told her about his hard times, about his feelings, and Ziva couldn't help but feel guilty for the pain Tony had been in. "I'm sorry" she whispered shyly.

"No, Ziva, don't be. You're here now. That's all that matters. Don't apologize. You know what Gibbs says", he smirked, "Now, enough from me, what about you?"

They sat there for hours doing nothing but talking. When Ziva yawned the first time, Tony suggested moving their conversation to a more comfortable place. Ziva could do nothing but agree, her flight had been long and she was exhausted. Tony offered an old t-shirt to Ziva, and when she came back from the bathroom he already waited in the bed, holding up the blanket so she could lie down beside him. As soon as she was under the covers, Tony put an arm around her waist to keep her close. Their fingers intertwined and both a smile on their face, they fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)

Review, it doesn't take long, so coome oon!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the kind reviews!:)) I love them, really, and it's so cool to know that some people are actually reading this:D

Anyways, I finished the story now, two more chapters to go. I think about writing some other Ziva-comes-back-scenarios, are you up for that?

Thank you for reading:)

* * *

Ziva woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Slowly, she remembered where she was. Tony had forgiven her, he had waited for her. Ziva smiled when she remembered the Tony she met when she first came to NCIS. He had changed a lot, definitely.

This moment, Tony entered the bedroom with a table with breakfast. "Good morning beautiful", he said and placed the table on her legs. He kissed her forehead and then sat down next to her. "Good morning, ahava sheli" Ziva greeted him.

"I made breakfast" Tony said then, almost proud.

"I see," Ziva smiled gratefully, "Thank you"

Tony watched as Ziva ate. He felt incredibly happy. "I missed you" he told her, "I missed you like hell" Ziva turned to look into his eyes. "I missed you too"

Softly, Tony took her chin and dragged it towards him. He barely touched her lips when he pulled back again and took his time to admire her beauty. Then he bit his lip. While she was gone, he had sworn to himself to tell her as soon as he will see her again. Now, even if he admitted it to himself long time ago, he found himself stumbling over the words.

Ziva started to wonder what he thought about and raised her eyebrows. Tony took a deep breath. "I want you to know that…" Tony reached out to take her hand. "I love you, Ziva David. I have loved you for too long without admitting it, but you know… I never want to life without you. I can't."

Instead of answering, Ziva kissed him again. This time, there was no talk that could stop them from getting what they both wanted and waited for. The tablet with the breakfast was put on the ground, followed by their clothes, piece by piece. They were in no hurry. Tony made sure to show Ziva how much he cared for her. It was slow and loving, passionate and simply perfect. They spent the rest of the day in Tony's bed, only leaving for food or the bathroom. It felt like time has stopped, there were no worries and nobody else but them.

On Sunday morning, Ziva was the first to wake up. Her head was resting on his chest, using it as a pillow. She began tracing lazily circles on his shoulder, absently. Finally, he began to wake up.

"Hey" he said, slowly sitting up and taking her with him.

"Hi" she smiled.

Tony had a look to the clock on his nightstand. "We could go out and have breakfast if you'd like" He suggested. Ziva smiled. "I'd love to"

Later that day, Tony and Ziva lied together on the couch watching random TV shows. "I'll have to go to work tomorrow" Tony said. He really didn't look forward to go to work, he'd rather spend the day with Ziva. "I know" Ziva sighed.

"You wanna come with me? You know, as in 'I'm back'?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, Tony. What if they can't forgive me like you did?"

Ziva felt unsecure again. She was afraid her family wouldn't want her anymore. Tony frowned. He reached out to cup her cheek and make her look at him.

"They will, trust me" He said convinced. By her look, she didn't believe him, so he tried to change the topic.

"Are you tired yet?" He asked, "Because I am. It's pretty late after all."

Ziva nodded and followed him quietly into the bedroom.

* * *

Feel free to follow/fav/review if you liked it!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Last chapter today! Thank you for every single review, they make me smile:)) A special thanks to those who took the time to tell me about their thoughts after every chapter - trixie111 and the guest reviews Debbie and Sue Dooley. I really enjoyed writing this story, I hope you feel the same while reading this:))

* * *

Ziva woke up within an empty bed. Apparently, Tony had already left. With a sigh, Ziva got up and walked to the kitchen. On the table, she found a short letter by Tony.

_Good morning beautiful,  
you know I need to get to work on time, but when I got up, you still slept and you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you up. However, have a look in the fridge. There might be a breakfast. You know you're invited to come to NCIS and show yourself to the others – think about it.  
See you later  
Tony_

Ziva smiled. How did she deserve him? If he did all this things just for her, she could do something for him too. Ziva knew how Tony hated secrets, especially towards the team. And she decided to go to NCIS, the earlier the better.

Meanwhile at NCIS, Ellie, McGee and Abby stood at McGee's desk eying Tony suspiciously. He was doing paperwork, with a big smile in his face and humming random songs.

"McGee, who is that?" Abby asked in disbelief. McGee just shook his head.

"What happened this weekend?"

Tony was fully aware that he was being observed, but honestly, he couldn't care less. He was sure they would figure it out soon anyway, so he would just leave them wondering for a while.

Suddenly, Abby squealed. Tony didn't have to look up to know who just entered the bullpen. Abby ran towards the elevator, hugging Ziva so tight even watching hurt.

"You're back?" Abby asked joyfully.

Ziva nodded, and Abby hugged her again.

"Oh my god, you're really back, I can't believe it!" she said. "Does Tony… Ah of course he does, that's why he acted so happy this morning! So you two are… oh, finally!"

Ziva laughed and let go of Abby. McGee also had a bright smile in his face, hugging Ziva.

"I'm glad you're here, Ziva" he said to her.

Ellie, who had followed her colleagues, stood a little lost behind McGee. Tony cleared his throat. "Ellie, this is Ziva David, Ziva, our newest teammate, Ellie Bishop" Ellie smiled kindly and they shook hands.

"So, you're the reason Tony's happy again?" Ellie asked.

Ziva laughed and looked asking to Tony. He grinned and took her hand. "She's my girlfriend" he answered for her. Abby squealed again, hugging both.

"I'm so happy for you guys" she stated.

"For who, Abs?" asked a familiar voice behind Abby. She turned and gave Gibbs free sight to Ziva.

For a moment, Gibbs just stood there in disbelief. Then he took a step towards Ziva and took her into his arms. "I'll stay" she told him.

"It's good to have you back, Ziva" Gibbs said.

Regarding Tony, he added, "Good Luck"

Tony grinned and pressed a kiss to Zivas hair. "Let's go see Ducky and Jimmy, huh?" He suggested.

Saying goodbye to the others, the couple walked towards the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, Tony turned to Ziva and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you", he told her. "See, they were happy to see you. No one blames you, Ziva."

Ziva nodded. "You were right. I'm really glad to have you all"

Later that day the team, including Ellie, went to a bar to celebrate Zivas comeback. She told them about where she had been and who she had met. Gibbs took Tony aside.

"Glad to see you smiling again, Tony. I really hope you won't screw this up. Otherwise you'll have to deal with me too."

Tony grinned happily. "Never, boss. I promise."

Tony looked to Ziva, who chatted with Ellie and Abby. He regarded his friends, his love and he recognized how lucky he was to have them. In this moment, he felt as happy as he hadn't been for a too long time. Deep within his chest, he felt something that he had missed the past two years: hope.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!:))) I would love it to get some more favorites for this story and, as always, I LOVE REVIEWS!:D


End file.
